Simplement de l'Amour
by Yami Flo
Summary: Vignettes et Drabbles sur divers couples de YST [SeiTou, RyoShin, ShinShuu, RajuShu, AnuRyo, ShinTou, AnuSei, NaaShin...] Yaoi, Shônen Ai, Lime.
1. Froid

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Yaoi, Shônen Ai ; Vignette.

Couple : ToumaSeiji

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate

**Froid**

Le froid lui fait horreur. La fraîcheur nocturne est la pire, celle qui le maintien éveillé le plus longtemps, le plus souvent. C'est la raison pour laquelle il refuse de quitter les draps le matin, préférant se serrer contre le corps chaud à côté du sien. Mais son amant, lui se lève dès que le soleil l'appelle à lui. Et, comme tous les matins, Seiji lui obéit et se lève, le laissant seul entre les couvertures.

Touma soupire et se tourne sur le côté. Il ne peut pas vraiment reprocher quoique ce soit au blond. Si la nuit et les étoiles semblent belles à Tenku, le soleil et la lumière du jour sont les joyaux que préfèrent Kourin. C'est juste frustrant pour l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour les câlins matinaux.

La journée s'écoule, semblable à toutes les autres. Chacun s'attend, à tous moments, à une attaque de la part d'un des Masho ou d'un quelconque Youja. Finalement, rien ne vient cette fois encore, et chacun retourne à son lit alors que la nuit tombe. Il entend Shuu et Shin discuter dans leur propre chambre, et les rires de Ryo et Jun alors qu'ils jouent avec Byakuen. C'est un son agréable, rassurant, qui prouve que rien ne change.

Quand Touma entre, Seiji est déjà allongé sous les draps, ses cheveux formant un halo d'or sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos, la respiration régulière, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et lui vient le rejoindre, s'allongeant à ses côtés, se lovant contre lui pour trouver un peu plus de chaleur. Parfois, cela en reste là.

Et parfois, comme cette nuit, les mains de Seiji se glisse sur son torse, lui frotte le dos en petit cercle, ou lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. Il n'est pas avare de caresses dans ces moments là. Et Touma se laisse faire, ronronnant presque, car le contact est doux et chaud, et qu'il chasse le froid.

D'une certaine façon, peut-être qu'il ne le déteste pas autant qu'il le prétend.


	2. Chaleur

Genre : Général, Poetry ; Yaoi.

Couple : ShinRyo

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Chaleur**

Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt qu'il tomberait amoureux d'un autre homme, Shin aurait ri. Pas méchamment, bien sûr, mais il aurait ri tout de même, parce que l'idée lui semblait stupide. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, non. C'était juste qu'il ne s'imaginait pas dans les bras d'un membre du sexe fort. Mais, là encore, il ne s'était jamais imaginé aux côtés d'une jeune fille avant. L'image ne venait pas. Mais après tout, il était encore un adolescent, et cela ne signifiait rien.

Cela ne signifiait rien jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Ryo.

D'abord, il n'avait pas compris ce que signifiait cette accélération de ses battements de cœur, cette sensation de détresse profonde qui le saisissait quand Ryo était blessé ou en danger. Tout au plus avait-il pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un message que l'armure tentait de lui faire passer. Peut-être y avait-il tout de même un fond de vérité dans cette idée. Mais avec le temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Quelques choses qui l'affolait, l'excitait et le terrifiait à la fois.

Et puis, Ryo l'avait embrassé. Comme ça, sous le coup d'une impulsion. Il était restée hébété quelques instants. Ryo avait commencé à s'éloigner. Et il l'avait rattrapé par la manche, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant à son tour. Ils avaient continué un long moment, incapables de s'arrêter. La nuit venue, ils s'étaient rejoins dans le lit de Ryo, voulant découvrir plus.

Le reste était l'histoire.

Maintenant, ils faisaient presque tout ensemble.

Et perdu, dans l'eau chaude jusqu'à la poitrine, ses jambes entourant la taille du guerrier de Rekka et les bras passées autour de ses épaules, ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, il se mit à soupirer d'aise.

Il avait pour habitude de trouver l'eau chaude agréable, et pouvait passer des heures dedans, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne glacée. Mais la chaleur qui se dégageait de son amant lui paraissait milles fois plus plaisante.


	3. Troubles Nocturnes

Genre : Général, Shônen Ai, Vignette ; spoilers de la seconde saison (épisode 20 à 39).

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samurai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Troubles Nocturnes**

Les bonnes nuits de sommeil sont rares pour lui depuis leur capture. Chaque fois qu'il ferme les yeux, il se retrouve à nouveau enchaîné dans les donjons d'Arago, torturé par les esprits maléfiques, et il entend le rire de leur ennemi qui résonne contre les murs.

C'est généralement l'instant où il se réveil en sursaut, couvert de sueur, la respiration sifflante et les larmes aux yeux. Il est le seul à qui cela arrive. Seiji ne semble pas avoir de vrais problèmes avec ce qui s'est passé, et les nuits de Shin ne sont pas aussi hantées que les siennes. Lui seul semble encore rêver la nuit de ces heures, ces jours d'agonie.

Shuu se prit le visage dans les mains, t'entends d'étouffer ses sanglots, ses gémissements. Il n'en peut plus. C'est la troisième fois cette nuit qu'il échappe aux brumes de l'horreur, la troisième fois qu'il revit sa captivité d'une façon plus brutale et plus douloureuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Certaines des choses qui arrivent dans ses rêves ne lui sont jamais arrivées. Elles auraient pu, peut-être, mais elles n'ont pas été jusque là.

Peut-être a-t-il tout simplement l'imagination trop fertile. Mais cela n'empêche pas les cauchemars de revenir encore et encore, l'épuisant aussi bien moralement que physiquement.

Une main se pose sur son bras. Il sursaute et relève la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Shin, qui le regarde avec inquiétude.

Sa voix se bloque dans sa gorge, il ne peut pas parler. Mais ses yeux rougis par les larmes en disent plus que ce que Suiko a besoin de savoir. L'adolescent brun retourne jusqu'à son lit et prend son oreiller, puis fait signe à son ami de se pousser sur le côté. Shuu obéit sans vraiment comprendre. Shin se contente de sourire et de s'allonger à côté de lui, lui saisissant une main et la gardant dans la sienne, sans la lâcher. Puis, il ferme les yeux et se rendort, se tenant tout contre Shuu, qui le regarde de manière étonné.

Il glisse à son tour dans le sommeil. Cette fois, rien ne vient troubler ses songes. Et lorsque le matin vient les trouver, leurs visages sont proches l'un de l'autre et leurs mains sont toujours entrelacées.


	4. De l'Amour à la Haine

Genre : Général ; relation amour/haine.

Couple : RajuraShuten

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers appartient à Hajime Yadate.

**De l'Amour à la Haine**

Il le regarde de biais et il sert les dents, sans trahir le tumulte de ses sentiments. Il le hait. Et en même temps, il ne peut s'empêcher de l'admirer. Sa longue chevelure qui se balance au rythme de ses mouvements, son sourire presque carnassier, l'étincelle de cruauté dans son regard, la fougue avec laquelle il se bat, son rire lorsqu'il sort victorieux d'une bataille, les muscles qui se dessinent sous sa peau lorsqu'il quitte la yoroi pour revêtir l'un de ses kimonos sont autant de choses qui attirent son regard, titillent son désir, jouent avec sa patience.

Et lui s'en moque. Il s'en rend compte, il le sait. Les petits coups d'œil qu'il lui jette, les sourires en coin qu'il lui fait, sont autant d'indices qu'il comprend son trouble, et qu'il joue avec comme un enfant jouerait avec un pantin.

Il le hait pour le traiter aussi cavalièrement, comme s'il n'était rien, comme s'il lui était…inférieur.

Pourtant, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi. Ils ont eu une histoire ensemble, d'une certaine façon. Des visites furtives, en secret. Des baisers volés au détour d'un couloir. Des caresses discrètes une fois les autres hors de vue. Des embrassades passionnées dans une chambre close. Des rires, des gémissements, des petits cris de plaisir. Voilà tout ce à quoi il peut penser, allongé seul la nuit sur le balcon de ses appartements, incapable de trouver le sommeil, et sachant que l'autre, quelque part derrière l'un de ces murs, dors en toute innocence.

Tout semblait parfait. Et tout avait basculé, du jour au lendemain, sans qu'il puisse reprendre pied. Leur relation n'a été qu'éphémère. Il se demande même parfois si elle a été réelle, si tout n'était pas qu'une savante illusion, un rêve, une chimère qu'il aurait créé de main de maître. Mais même lui n'a pas le talent nécessaire pour donner tant de vie à une illusion.

Et Suten continue de sourire, de gagner en force et en beauté à ses yeux, d'attiser ses songes et ses phantasmes.

Mais Rajura le hait, il le hait autant qu'il l'a un jour aimé.

Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il voudrait revenir en arrière, pour retrouver la saveur fugitive des lèvres de son leader.


	5. Devant Le Feu

Genre : Général, Shônen Ai ; pas de spoilers particuliers.

Couple : AnubisRyo

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samouraï Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Devant Le Feu**

C'est dérangeant d'être à moitié nu sous le regard d'Anubis. Ryo resserre les bras contre son torse, alors que son aîné dépose la cape de son armure sur ses épaules et se colle contre lui, torse nu. Ryo rougit et détourne le regard. Anubis se contente de sourire tout en maintenant sa prise sur la taille de Rekka et en lui disant de se détendre.

Le jeune Trooper claque des dents. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'eau était si froide sous la couche de glace qu'il a traversé. Il a eu énormément de chance de ne pas mourir sous le choc. Il a eu immensément de chance que le Yami Masho ait pu le tirer de l'eau aussi vite et l'ait amené à l'abri dans le Youjakai.

Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'il est à l'aise. La guerre n'est pas terminée depuis suffisamment de temps pour qu'il oublie les batailles qui ont été livrées sur Terre, contre les forces armées d'Arago. Pas depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il oublie que les Masho ont infligé de terribles souffrances chez ses compagnons, durant leur captivité.

Et sa quasi nudité n'arrange rien. Il sait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec ses vêtements trempés sur le dos, mais tout de même…

Cependant, il ne cherche pas à trop se dégager des bras de Yami. D'une part, parce que sa prise est trop ferme et qu'il ne se sent pas assez fort pour la briser. D'autre part parce qu'il se sent à l'aise, au chaud, et qu'Anubis ne fait rien pour prendre avantage de la situation, comme il pourrait le faire. Il se contente de regarder dans les flammes du feu qu'il vient d'allumer.

Ryo pose la tête contre son épaule, sans vraiment y réfléchir. Anubis le regarde un moment, puis un de ses bras vient lui enserrer les épaules. Ryo pousse un soupire d'aise.

Anubis le berce contre lui et l'embrasse sur le front. Et Ryo se laisse faire, sachant au plus profond de lui que l'autre ne lui fera jamais de mal.

Il a moins froid, à présent. Et il sait qu'il ne risque plus d'avoir froid de si tôt si son compagnon à son mot à dire.


	6. Reflet Dans l'Eau

Genre : Général, Romance, Shônen Ai.

Couple : ShinTouma

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samouraï Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Reflet dans l'Eau**

Il parle presque sans arrêt, s'interrompant par moment pour reprendre son souffle, voir classer ses idées et les restituer du mieux qu'il peut. Les mots volent dans les airs, troublant le silence de la nuit. Mais cela ne le dérange pas. Au contraire, il reste suspendu aux lèvres de Touma, alors qu'il parle encore et encore des constellations.

Il n'en écoute pas la moitié. Ce n'est peut-être pas très poli, ni très juste envers son ami, mais il est plus intéressé par le son de la voix de l'archer aux cheveux bleus que par ses propos. Elle a un effet presque hypnotique, cette voix. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Elle le berce doucement, mais sans le faire somnoler. Il ne veut pas s'endormir, pas encore, pas tant que Touma n'aura pas fini. Il est tard, pourtant. Plus aucune lumière ne brille aux alentours, plus aucun de leurs amis ne passent, même pas Shuu, qui n'est pas du genre à s'endormir tôt. Ils sont seuls sous la voûte étoilée, qui leur apporte la seule clarté dont ils ont besoin.

Et Touma parle et parle encore, et il se sent doucement porter par les mots dans le monde des rêves, malgré lui.

Ses paupières sont si lourdes…

Une main se pose sur son épaule, une voix l'appelle. Shin cligne des yeux, surpris. Touma n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, et lui sourit en posant sa veste sur ses épaules. Il rougit doucement. Il s'est endormi, finalement. Touma lui fait signe de le suivre. Il le fait. Ils s'approchent à pas lents du lac, Touma lui ayant passé un bras autour des épaules pour l'aider à marcher. Le contact est chaleureux, agréable.

Ils avancent jusqu'au bout du ponton, et Shin cligne des yeux. Une mer d'étoiles s'étend devant lui, au dessus de lui. Seul les arbres tout autour du petit lac et le bois solide sous ses pieds lui assurent qu'il est bien sûr terre.

Touma s'assit, ses jambes se balancent doucement au dessus de l'eau. Il contemple le spectacle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Shin s'agenouille derrière lui et passe les bras autour de son cou.

Et dans l'océan d'étoiles formé à leurs pieds par le reflet du ciel dans l'eau, leurs silhouettes paraissent s'embrasser.


	7. Plus Qu'une Etreinte

Genre : Angst, Shônen Ai ; références à l'OAV Gaiden.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Plus Qu'une Etreinte**

Il ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé durant le séjour que le blond a fait en Amérique, ni dans quel guêpier les Troopers ont été se fourrer, mais ils ont fait appel à lui, de tous les gens, pour veiller sur leur ami. Au début, il ne voulait pas. Mais, après une seule nuit, il a changé d'avis.

Maintenant, il le regarde dormir toutes les nuits, en silence. Et le dormeur ne se rend même pas compte de sa présence. S'ils avaient encore été en temps de guerre, il serait déjà mort. Mais peut-être est-ce justement parce que les batailles sont finies qu'il semble si relaxé dans les méandres de ses rêves. Il a l'air si paisible, si innocent, les yeux clos et la tête si négligemment penchée sur le côté, ses cheveux d'or couvrant son oreiller. On dirait un ange.

Il serre les dents. Il a peut-être l'air d'un ange, mais ses nuits ne sont pas aussi tranquilles qu'elles le paraissent. Il le sait, puisqu'il est toujours auprès de lui dans ses cas là. Cela commence par la perte de son sourire, petit à petit. Puis, il commence à gémir dans son sommeil, à prononcer des paroles presque inaudibles. La plupart du temps, il donne des coups de pied ou se débat dans ses couvertures. Et son cauchemar, quelque il soit, doit être si réel qu'il ne se réveille pas immédiatement.

Dans ces cas là, il s'approche de lui, pose une main sur son front, ou le prend dans ses bras pour lui éviter de se blesser. C'est arrivé plusieurs fois, quand il n'a pas été assez rapide pour l'en empêcher. Le blond se réveil parfois, il le regarde avec des larmes aux yeux, mais ne fait pas mine de vouloir s'éloigner. Il reste tranquille, immobile, comme une poupée. C'est une comparaison dérangeante pour lui. Pour avoir affronter Kourin durant la guerre, il sait qu'il est tout, sauf quelqu'un d'aisément manipulé. A d'autres moments, il ne sort même pas de sa torpeur, perdu dans ses rêves. Dans ces cas là, il reste toute la nuit à ses côtés, refusant de le laisser un seul instant.

Lorsque le jour se lève, il le tient toujours fermement contre lui, toujours. Il ne le lâche que lorsque le blond est bien réveillé, lorsqu'il est sûr qu'il ne fera pas de bêtise, trop pris dans sa panique pour s'en apercevoir.

Et lorsque Seiji lève les yeux sur lui et lui sourit gentiment, comme pour s'excuser des problèmes qu'il lui cause, Anubis hausse les épaules, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais au fond de lui, c'est bien plus qu'un simple sourire et une étreinte rassurante qu'il désirerait.


	8. Comme Une Drogue

Genre : Général ; Attention, Lime !

Couple : NaazaShin

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samouraï Troopers est la propriété de Hajime Yadate.

**Comme Une Drogue**

Ses lèvres sont une véritable drogue dont il ne peut pas se passer. Il a beau vouloir s'en défaire, vouloir s'arrêter, il en veut plus, toujours plus. C'est la raison pour laquelle ses mains vont et viennent sur le corps couché sous le sien, la raison pour laquelle leurs lèvres sont soudées les unes aux autres, ne se détachant que de temps en temps, lorsqu'il veut l'embrasser ailleurs, lui laisser un suçon dans la nuque, ou mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son amant. Il aime l'entendre gémir et l'appeler d'une voix rauque, lui demandant plus.

Et il est heureux de l'obliger.

Shin passe les jambes autour de sa taille, l'approchant d'avantage de son corps alangui sur les draps, l'invitant à le prendre. Il sourit gracieusement, ne voulant pas que cela se termine si tôt. Et même s'il s'approche, le jeu des mains et des lèvres recommence de plus belle. Il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup plus pour l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que les mains de Shin ne touchent une certaine partie de son anatomie.

A cet instant, les choses prennent une autre tournure. Suiko le veut, alors il s'exécute, le faisant crier de plaisir et parfois, un peu de douleur, au début, parce qu'il a été trop brusque. Mais bientôt, cela n'a plus d'importance. Ils sont trop pris, l'un comme l'autre, par le plaisir pour dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

Lorsqu'ils terminent, il s'affale sans retenue sur le corps de Suiko, qui rabat sur eux une couverture. Il continue à l'embrasser, mais plus doucement, d'une manière presque chaste. Shin glisse une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant tranquillement, le laissant faire. Il ne lui en faut pas plus pour être au septième ciel.

Naaza brisa le contact quelques minutes, observant son cadet avec affection. Le corps de Suiko était peut-être une drogue dont il ne pouvait pas se libérer, mais c'était une drogue qui lui procurait plus d'agréables sensations qu'il n'en avait ressentis en plusieurs siècles d'existence. Probablement un effet secondaire de l'amour.

Et, songea-t-il lorsque les mains de Shin se remirent à glisser sur son corps, il n'était peut-être pas le seul à y être accro.


End file.
